mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Tech
A tech, also called an ukemi or breakfall, is a special technique in Super Smash Flash 2 performed by pressing the shield button while tumbling when about to come into contact with the ground, a solid wall, or a ceiling. This allows the character to immediately recover from knockback and renders them invulnerable to attacks while doing so — potentially stopping a flurry of attacks or a combo. To tech, the player needs to press the shield button 10 frames before hitting a surface and the player can tech immediately after being hit again. Types of techs Standard tech A standing tech is a neutral, ground-based tech that is performed by pressing the shield button right before hitting the ground. After the player techs, it will experience a period of invincibility (duration varying by character), and will quicky bounce from the ground into a standing animation. This is the easiest tech to perform. Rolling tech teching.]] A rolling tech (also called a "techroll") is a ground-based tech that can be perform by pressing left or right while teching. The character will bounce from the ground into a rolling animation while moving either left or right with invincibility. Wall tech A wall tech is performed by pushing the shield button right before hitting the wall. The character wall teching will experience a period of invincibility and instantly lose their momentum in the air. It is most useful in a situation when a character is about to be stage spiked. Wall jump tech A wall jump tech (also called wall tech jump) is performed when a wall tech is exectuded and a jump is made afterwards; the teching character will wall jump. Certain characters can wall jump normally, but all characters can wall jump tech. It can be useful for recovering from a stage. Ceiling tech A ceiling tech is a tech against a ceiling. To perform a ceiling tech, the player must press the shield button before hitting the ceiling. As with all the other techs, the person will experience invincibility and the tech will absorb most of the momentum. Ceiling teching can even save a character who has 999% damage. However, it will be a lot harder to tech due to the speed of how far the player is going to be knocked back and only few stages have ceilings for anyone to tech off from. Ledge tech .]] If a character is recovering they can use a form of wall tech to survive an edge guarder. If the character is hit very near to the ledge, it can Smash DI towards the ledge and wall tech to absorb all the knockback of the attack. This is performed by pressing the shield button to wall tech before inputting a direction. Another way to ledge tech is to simply wall tech when hitting the ledge and the character will automatically grab it. Tech chasing Due to the static movement and invincibility of techs and get-up rolls, players can intentionally coax opponents into tech-rolling or get-up rolling in a particular direction and then chase them into a grab, smash attack, or another attack. This is especially useful for attacks that force an opponent into the tumble/crash-landing animation such as 's down smash. Tech chasing is an integral part of high-level play. An example of a tech chasing setup is Fox's down throw, which forces opponents to lay down. Fox players can then anticipate what direction the player will choose to go in order to escape a follow-up attack, and then chase the opponent into another grab, then down throw, and repeat the process as many times as desired/possible. Gallery Screenshots Early designs Tech 1.png|Donkey Kong meteor smashing Fox with his down air. Tech 2.png| teching, on Meteo Campaigns. Tech 3.png|Fox performing a rolling tech. External link *Tech's page (as Ukemi) at Smash Flash DOJO!!! Category:Techniques Category:Techniques in Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Game controls Category:Game physics Category:Smash physics Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series